voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Khan
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Narin |Born=January 21, 49 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Brown |Height=5'8" |Weight=166 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Politician |Occupation2=President (current) |Years Active=74 AE - Present |Family1=Khan Family |Romance1=Carter Greer |Political Party=Reformation Party |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox }} Victoria Khan was an Akarvian politician and served the nation as its fifteenth president. She was the first member of Akarv's Reformation political party to win a presidential election, and was the first president to not be associated with the Karavist or Populous parties in fifty years. She was the daughter of Akarvian businessman Waryndo Khan and the older sister of the military hero Henry Khan. Personal History Victoria was born in 49 AE, and spent her early childhood surrounded by the political chaos that marked the 50s in Akarv. Her parents kept her sheltered from world dramas, but there was little they could do when Nether conspirators succeeded in destroying Voldrania in 60 AE, forcing the nation and the rest of the region into retreat. Victoria was only twelve when she arrived in New Voldrania, too young to be fully effected by the move. Victoria remained relatively quiet as she grew up, whereas her brother had grown frustrated with life and constantly fought with their parents over his desire to become a soldier. In 69 AE he ultimately left and enlisted in the nations military, leaving an increased pressure on Victoria to follow a path more desirable to her parents. She worked with her father for a short time at the Khan Corporation, which he intended to hand down to her, but she quickly realized that she was not meant for the business world. In 70 AE she convinced her parents to fund her enrollment to Barnora University in order to further her education. While there she began to develop an interest in politics, something she kept secret from her parents. In 73 AE the university set her up with a political internship in Alred City, where her parents finally discovered her chosen path. While they tried to push back against her political ambitions Victoria stood strong, and ultimately started working in the Akarvian capital full time in 74 AE. Victoria had originally sympathized with the Populous Party, much like the rest of her family, but gradually converted towards a smaller, up and coming party which shared her views, the Reformation Party. In 78 AE Victoria was elected to Akarv's Senate, the first Reformation candidate to be elected in the Alred region. In a period of global isolationism Victoria found herself working closely with other Senators to repair Akarvian infrastructure, but they were consistently held up by the seemingly aloof nature of President Herman Stalke. Stalke's "stay out of it" approach cost him the election in 82 AE, which saw then Head of the Senate Abigail Kosch elected as President. While Victoria did not typically agree with Kosch's politics she could appreciate her dedication. Kosch's presidency saw a return in strength to the nations military and alliances, but for the most part the nation remained isolated and complacent with its ongoing conflicts. On several occasions Victoria petitioned the Senate to end the occupation of Altenahnenwalde or to make good with the Lirun, but often found herself blocked or ignored. In 92 AE she utilized her families wealth and the backing of the rapidly growing Reformation party to build her own Presidential platform, and after a very close election she was named the nations fifteenth President. Now that she had the power to do so, Victoria set out to repair Akarv's relationships around the world, rather than just sit idly by and let old wounds fester. Under her influence Akarv left Altenahnenwalde, leaving only Llysian forces behind to ensure a peaceful transition of power, ending Akarv's sixteen-year presence in the region. At the same time she and her diplomatic team began negotiations with the Lirun over the Lirun fugitive Lao, who Akarv had been holding prisoner since the Nether War. The two parties ultimately came to the agreement that Akarv would hand Lao over to the Lirun in exchange for the guarantee that they would directly assist with the hunt for Gary Gyravan, and surrender him to Akarvian custody if found. Victoria's first year as President saw a general increase in Akarv's global reputation as tensions with its greatest detractors fell and its relationship with allies such as Varrenholm and Llysos increased. These early successes were soon overshadowed by a sudden, unexpected coup staged on the entirety of New Voldrania by the Monitor, an event that would become known as the "Monitor Invasion". The event began at the onset of 94 AE and within only a few hours most of the worlds political and military leaders, including Victoria, had been taken captive by Monitor agents. Akarv was one of the hardest nations hit, and Victoria was forced to order the nation to surrender, ending all formal resistance before it could even begin. Victoria, as well as several other major world leaders, were held under house arrest for several days before being slowly moved towards the neutral territory where the Monitor intended to perform a demonstration of his superweapon, as to erase any doubts. While the world leaders were being transported to the demonstration a group of vigilantes had secretly ignited a counter-attack that left them in control of the weapon. Another branch of the same group simultaneously discovered the Monitor's location, forcing him into retreat, and when he attempted to retake his weapon he was again forced into hiding. The actions of these vigilantes ultimately led to the Monitor Invasions end, and all were honored around the world as heroes. Victoria was able to return safely to Akarv shortly after the Monitor was defeated, and was immediately tasked with leading the effort to recover from the invasion. Little physical damage had been done, aside from the Akarvian Citadel which had been destroyed, but most of the world was shaken by the events of the last month, something which allowed several new threats to thrive in the Post-Invasion world. In 95 AE, only a year after the invasion, it seemed as if Krolesk and Ralkeis would enter a full scale war over the Navirian Islands. In an effort to maintain world peace Victoria called for a peace summit between the two, which Akarv would host. The summit ultimately ended the short lived "Great Navirian War", but resulted in the collapse of Akarv and Krolesk's alliance, and gave way for political chaos to run rampant in the latter nation. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Politicians Category:Leaders